Love is a confusing thing
by EmmaShalforever
Summary: My first Malex story, which has no actual plot, but it's a happy story, at least for now...


Disclaimer: Not Mine

Pairing: Malex

AN: This is my first Marissa/Alex fic and the story has no real plot 'cause it's just for fun.

----

"Coop, I'm worried about you."

"Why?"

Marissa and Summer was sitting in Summer's bed, talking.

"You have been totally lost for the past three weeks, I've hardly had any time with you."

"I've just been busy, Summer."

"With what? Have I done something wrong?"

"No, I've just been…occupied."

"Why won't you tell me what it is? I'm so worried I even had a talk with your mother and she says you've been happier lately, that you haven't been drinking and just smile all the time. Have you found a new best friend?"

"No, Sum, I-"

"Because I thought I was your best friend and you're gone all the time and you don't talk to me anymore."

"I don't have a new best friend Summer. You know that will always be you."

"Okay. Who's the guy?"

"What!"

"There's definitely someone making you happy, so who is it? Do I know him?"

"No, well, kinda."

"And…"

"It's just a friend I'm hanging out with."

"So you have a new friend, I knew it. I'm so disappointed in you Coop, I'm your friend and you ditch me for someone else."

"It's Alex."

"Alex?"

"Yeah, and she's not exactly my friend, more of a girlfriend."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm kinda dating Alex."

"Seth's Alex?"

"Yeah."

"And she's your girlfriend as in a boyfriend?"

"Yeah…"

Summer sighed. "Thank God, I thought you had made a new best friend."

"So…You don't mind?"

"Not really. You're still the same Coop right?"

"Totally."

"Then I don't mind. Plus, Alex is kinda hot."

"Yeah."

"Just promise me you won't be as busy as you have been until now. We could hang out all three you know."

"Yeah, I know. I'll talk to Alex about it. I have to go, but I'll call you later."

"Have fun with Alex." Summer shouted as Marissa practically ran out the door.

-----

"Hey you," Marissa said as Alex opened the door.

"I have good news, I think."

"Really? What is it?"

"I just told Summer about us."

"You what?" Alex' eyes turned wide.

I know, I was surprised myself, but she took it good actually."

"Well, I'm glad for you."

"It wasn't just for me Alex. I know that you want me to be more open about us and this was a small step in the right direction right?"

"Right."

Marissa gave Alex a big smile and moved closer.

"Over to something else," she said in a seductive voice. "I've been thinking about you today. In fact, I can't stop thinking about you."

"Well that's good," Alex answered before leaning in to meet Marissa's waiting lips.

-----

_The Bait Shop_

"Don't you think this will be kinda weird?" Alex whispered to Marissa. "I mean, me hanging out with Summer? I remember when you, Summer and Lindsay tried to hang out and that didn't work too well. What if it's the same with me?"

"Not gonna happen babe. Lindsay wasn't my girlfriend and she was shy, you're not."

"Babe?" Alex said as they both started giggling.

"Look at the happy couple," Summer said as she walked up to the bar.

Alex and Marissa immediately stopped snickering.

"Hey don't stop because of me. In fact, just pretend I'm not here 'cause I always love couples in love."

"Stop it, Sum. We all know you love to get attention." Marissa answered, walking over to her best friend.

"And I'm not the only one," She smiled back. This earned her a light snack on the arm from Marissa.

"Oh, no," Summer suddenly said.

"What?" both Marissa and Alex said in union.

"I forgot my purse. Coop, go get it for me will you?"

"Sure, as long as you promise you won't kick Alex' ass."

"Promise," Summer said as she flashed one of her innocent smiles.

As soon as Marissa was out of hear distance, Summer moved over to Alex.

"Just to make one thing clear, Marissa is my best friend and if you hurt her in any way, I'll hurt you twice as much understood?"

Alex just stood there, taken of guard.

"Hello, earth to Alex. I'm not that hot you know."

Alex suddenly felt embarrassed. "Yeah, sorry. I promise I'm not gonna hurt her, don't worry. I love her."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"What's wow?"

They both turned around and saw Marissa standing at the entrance, staring down at them.

"Um…I was just complimenting Alex on how good she is at managing this place."

Marissa locked eyes with Alex who was staring at Marissa.

A playful smile appeared on Alex' lips. "Have I told you how beautiful you look today?"

"Please, I'm not even dressed up or wearing much make-up," Marissa answered as she walked down the stairs.

"And you still look gorgeous."

Alex walked over to the bottom of the stairs.

As Marissa reached the bottom stair she stopped and looked Alex deep in the eyes.

They slowly leaned closer to each other, both forgetting that Summer was there with them.

"Ahem."

Both turned their attention to Summer as she cleared her throat.

"Didn't you just say that you loved happy couples and that we should pretend you weren't here," Alex said with a fake pout.

"I take that back now that I've seem how lovesick you two are. There's a difference between snuggling and devouring each other. And that was an image I did not want to have."

Summer made a disgusted face which made Alex and Marissa laugh.

Alex then looked at her watch. "Damn it, the club opens in 30 minutes. You guys wanna help me out so this place gets ready by then?"

"Sure," Marissa said and faced Summer.

"I'm not helping if it involves sweating or heavy work."

Both Alex and Marissa started laughing.

---- 


End file.
